


The Queen

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader was a queen even before marrying Ivar the king of Kattegate. She is a fierce warrior for whom some think is loved by God Loki, who sent his son Fenrir in a form of a black wolf that is always with her. After her husband’s betrayal, she decides to take everything he ever wanted. She decides to conquer the England before him and to take Kattegate just to show him how it feels to be betrayed. During her quest she captures Prince Aethelred who founds a place in her heart.





	The Queen

It had been three winters since you left the place you once called home, it had also been that long since the moment you last saw his eyes; those crystal blue eyes that used to be your place of comfort and now one of betrayal. You could remember the last time you saw them, they were picking behind the dark clock as he watched your boat leave. He didn’t say anything nor did you as you both knew what happened, you both knew of his betrayal and you were never the one to forgive something that broke your heart. You were never the one to cry and beg for answers as if you couldn’t understand why he did it and in fact, you knew why and that broke you even more.

It hadn’t even been four moons since you suffered a great loss, the loss that hadn’t touch your husband in the same it did you. He was quick to try to forget it and move forward, he was desperate to change what you weren’t able to give him and you weren’t the one to stop him. You weren’t going to control him, but you had every right to want to hurt him just as he did you and you were doing just that. You hit him where it hurt almost the same as it did you the previous loss. You were now the one who was sitting in England with the crown on your head. You were there where he wanted to be and his ships haven’t even come yet, but they would soon and you were ready. You were ready to look him in the eyes and hurt him.

______________________________________________________________ 

_You were sitting on the edge of your bed staring at the cracks in the old wooden doors to which was placed a chair. The place was occupied with a man whose hands were previously tied. He was confused as in why he was in a room with you or what was going to happen. Somehow you were relieved that he was nothing like Ivar, but had great knowledge hidden in his head. You needed to talk to someone who wasn’t like your people, you needed someone who looks at the world differently as you lost your own vision on it, it was now clouded and your heart broken._  
“Would you like something to drink?” you asked finally moving your eyes to his form.   
He stayed silent observing you, he heard stories of who you were but still didn’t really believe in them.  
“I won’t hurt you, Aethelred,” you said with your hands settled on your thighs.   
“Who are you?” he questioned moving forward in his chair.  
“Why would you waste your question on something that you know?” you asked with a small smile forming on your lips.   
“I only heard stories,” he admitted not knowing if that would make you mad as he never heard anything about you being rush as your husband, but he did hear you being merciless like him.   
“Stories, what kind of stories?” you asked standing up. You walked towards the table where the pitcher and two cups were placed. You poured the red liquid in both cups before walking to the window where a bench was placed.  
“About the wife of King Ivar the Boneless, the queen Y/N the Heartless,” he said while watching your every move.  
“Why do you think is the Heartless?” you asked him after gesturing for him to sit beside you and he obligated.   
“They say that you slaughtered your family and that you were going to kill Ivar the Boneless too, they say that he sent you here to kill Christians for him,” he told you as he stared into the liquid in the cup you offered him.   
“Your story is just a story then,” you said a bit offended by what was being said as you were nobodies dog doing their dirty work.   
“Isn’t that who you are, aren’t you the Queen of Kattegat?” he asked moving his gaze back to your face and connecting his eyes with yours.   
“Not anymore, my prince,” you told him with your lips just slightly curving. You exhaled before leaning your body back to get comfortable. Not even the wine was helping you mend your broken heart or the dead you killed, nothing worked for you.  
“Who are you then?” he questioned you still not breaking the eye contact. However, his eyes flickered away as you tilted your head to the side.   
“Would you like to hear a story, but a true story?”  
“Yes,” he was quick to answer still playing with his cup.   
“You see just like you I was born as an heir. My father and mother, the king and his queen they ruled long before I was even conceived. All those stories you usually hear about Vikings, about them being strong, ruthless those were true words to describe my parents. However they were lacking something, they weren’t the smartest. Luckily, my mother or father, wanted nothing with me except an heir so a thrall raised me. She was smart, and she taught me everything. With years I observed everything around me and I learned more. One year my parents were planning a raid, I knew that if they leave that they will lead our people into death, but our people didn’t know better.” You talked with no emotions on your face as you learned to live with what happened however it didn’t mean that you weren’t mad at that.   
“They all died?” he questioned you after soaking in every word you told him. He had never before been this close to a Viking let alone was hearing a story about them from one.   
“That what somebody like you, who was dreaming about being king in the safety of your castle, would think,” you said standing up from him and sitting on your bed in front of him. If you were to stretch your legs it would touch his. “You dreamed about being a king I dreamed about death and chaos with a voice telling me what had to be done when the sign shows. I waited for the sign, but the child doesn’t know what a real sign is, but I soon found out,” you finished before taking a sip of the sweet liquid. You didn’t swallow it immediately but you let the sweetness to tease your taste buds.  
“The wolf,” he whispered more to himself than actually asking you as he heard about it, he also saw the wolf who was sitting just outside your room.   
“Yes, I got lost in the forest, the same forest which I knew like a back of my palm. I walked for days not finding the way out until I collapsed,” you stopped for a moment as you could clearly see the picture of what stood before you that day. “I saw it at the dawn; my eyes were barely opened as I stared at Loki’s son, a beautiful black beast. I remember trying to stand up but falling to my knees and him approaching me, since that day he was with me until I married Ivar the Boneless. I was stupid for doing so as the voice told me that everything I love, I will lose to become great.”  
“What happened to your parents?” he was curious as you haven’t mentioned them since the beginning of the story.   
“I killed them and I became the queen, but they weren’t the ones I loved. Fenrir killed the thrall and I understood. Everybody was since then saying that the only man walking beside me will be Fenrir, but that change, however not for long.” As you spoke your head was lowered as nothing ever stayed in your life for long. You had nobody there for you except Fenrir, however, he wasn’t a friend he was more a someone keeping you in check.   
“Ivar the Boneless is still alive,” Aethelred pointed out as if somehow you could be wrong.  
“He is, but his heirs aren’t. I’ve been married to Ivar for two winters and I gave birth to two beautiful babies, however, their cries were never heard. A boy and a girl they were lost, and I lost him soon after so I left. And when I arrived onto your shore Fenrir was waiting for me,” you said with heaviness upon your chest.   
“Why did you come here?”  
You licked your lower lip before answering as if in giving yourself time to compose yourself. “Because when I lost my husband I finally understood that what I love doesn’t have to die for me to lose it and he was the reason why I came. You were right about one thing; I came here to kill Christians, but not for him. I came here to take everything that he ever wanted and when he arrives, one that I love will be killed”  
“You will kill the man you love?” he asked confused. His cup was already placed on the bench when he stood up making a distance between you two.   
“I will sacrifice him to the Gods for something that was taken from me,” you spoke standing up as well. You stepped mere inches away from him when he broke the short silence.  
“And how do you know that the Gods will answer you?”  
“When the ones you love have been silenced, the crying one will be spared of the doom fallen upon others.”   


______________________________________________________________ 

As you woke up a strong hand was keeping you close to the warm body, but something was wrong you could feel it in your chest. Something was coming, you could feel it, but it wasn’t something; it was someone and the child’s cry, your child’s cry confirmed it for you.


End file.
